I Love You
by arizonalove
Summary: NCIS PARTY :  ; Kibbs3


Kate never let her emotions get the better of her. She was a professional foremost; a crazy, hormonal, lustful woman later. But the problem was as she sat at a table in the back of the room watching her boss twirl the mysterious redhead around on the dance floor; she could do nothing but stare with jealously. He had a smile on his face that she'd never seen. A real smile, not one of those half smiles he did at work.

Tonight was the annual NCIS party. She wasn't going to come, but Abby had pleaded that she came. And yet again she sat back at the tables and watched her fellow agents dancing happily with one another. Tony was dancing with Ziva; twirling her around and her hair spun as she smiled wildly happily. _Wow, he sure had grown up._ Kate thought to herself as she watched Tony act like a true gentleman. McGee had an arm around Abby as they swayed back and forth. Abby's head rested on his shoulder and she smiled contently. And Ducky. Ducky whizzed around the dance floor like a professional with a blonde coworker.

Kate took another swig of her drink and grabbed her clutch. This was too excruciating. All she wanted to do was rest. Just as she was about to get up she noticed Gibbs sitting down in the chair next to her. "Are you going somewhere Agent Todd?"

She laughed. "Yeah, well I've got to be getting back. I knew coming here I couldn't stay long, Gibbs." She grabbed her flute and took the last swig out of it and began to get up.

She walked past him not letting the jealously in her eyes be seen by him. As soon as she was out, past the doors she let out a large sigh. It had taken everything in her not to let her resolve crumble into nothing. That had always been her problem, especially around him. "Agent Todd!" She heard her name being yelled, it was Gibbs. "Do you have to go so soon? You just got here." He pleaded.

"Jethro, I don't have a choice. I have to." She said in a whisper without turning to look at him.

Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders. He leant in a whispered in her ear, pleadingly. "Please, just one dance." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. He put his arm around her waist as they swayed.

_I wanna love like Johnny and June._

_Rings of Fire, burning with you._

_I wanna walk the line, walk the line- until the end of time._

_I wanna love, love you that much._

_Cash it all in, give it all up._

_And __**when you're gone, I wanna go too.**_

_Like Johnny and June._

_And when there are gonna be no tears to cry._

_Only memories of our lives._

_They'll remember a love like that._

Kate's heart skipped a beat when he sang to her. His voice was husky with emotion. She felt the gently glide of a tear fall on her shoulder. She held him closer as he let out that tear. "Don't cry." She said gently.

"I'm sorry." She felt him pull her tighter, like he was holding onto her for dear life. His hands where placed on her lower back, gradually adding more pressure.

"Rule one, 'Don't ever say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness.' That's day one stuff, Gibbs." She giggled at her joke, but he didn't find it funny. She just felt another tear fall against her bare shoulder.

"I miss you so much, Katie." He said softly. She kept feeling tears roll down her shoulder off his cheek. They were picking up pace now. She felt a tug in her throat as her own threatened to fall.

"I know you do, Jethro. I miss you so much sometimes too- but I'm always here for you. Always. I love you, you know that right?" She said gingerly. She pulled back and looked deeply into his cobalt blue eyes. Searching for a sign of understanding she got her answer when he looked away. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will always, always be here for you. No matter where I go or where you think I am- believe me when I saw I am never far from your side; and never out of your heart."

"I love you, Katie." He said solemnly. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her lips on his skin. After a deep sigh he opened his eyes and as he thought, she was gone. "Happy Valentine's Day Kate." He said looking up at the ceiling of the building.

He turned on his heels walking past her old desk but suddenly a piece of paper flew off her desk and landed at his feet. He bent over and picked it up and turned it over. He let out a small chuckle when he saw the drawing Kate had did a couple of years ago of him. He knew then and there that even if she was physically gone; her soul and their love would live on.


End file.
